


"I Know What Will Make You Feel Better" a cumbersmut for Barbara

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch x reader, F/M, Smut, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling bad today, Ben comes home after work and knows just the thing to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Know What Will Make You Feel Better" a cumbersmut for Barbara

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi i am recovering from my 2nd lot of cancer in 8months i am feeling a bit low to day could you write a ben smut fan fic for me please thank you Barbara"
> 
> Many many thoughts and hugs to you Barbara, I hope you are feeling better soon and I hope everything goes much better for you in the coming days weeks and months. In the meantime I hope this little smut can make you feel even the slightest bit better. -kcolrehssemloh

_________________________________

You had been feeling down all day while Ben was out at work, all you wanted to do was have him at home beside you to make you feel better. Thankfully he was finally on his way home now after working late tonight. 

"Hey darling" he said as he walked in the door. "Sorry I'm so late, had lots of stuff to go over at the production office." He continued as he put his bag down and took his coat off in the foyer of the flat you both shared. 

"It's okay, I'm just glad to have you home now." You look to him as he rounded the corner into the living room where you sat on the sofa. He could tell something wasn't right with you. 

"What's wrong? Tell me." He sat beside you and pulled you closer in his arms. 

"Just a long day with you, I just wanted to stay in your arms all day." You smiled just a bit as you looked to him. 

"How about I make you feel better?" His lips curl up into a devilish smile, you knew what he meant. 

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful."  
He kissed you lightly at first then his kisses grew harder and more passionate, the heat rising between the two of you. You felt so much better already but when Ben turned on the sofa to face you fully he brought his hand to your jaw line and cupped your cheek, he pulled you closer to him as you let him have entrance to your mouth. You took his jaw in your hands in turn and kissed harder if it was even possible. You both broke that last kiss and breathed heavy as your eyes met, and foreheads rested on each other's. 

"Ben..." You breathed, pleading for his touch on your skin. Ben slid his hand down your arm and to your thigh slowly, his touch sent electric shocks through you and your head fell back exposing your neck. Benedict kissed and sucked at it, nibbled at your earlobe, his breath against your skin drove you mad with lust. You needed him, and you needed him now.

"Please...Ben...I need you." You moaned. He stood up and picked you up in his arms, you wrapped your legs around his waist tightly as he carried you back down the hall to the bedroom. His growing erection ever present on your lower stomach, he was hard already, the only thing containing his length was the straining fabric of his pants. He walked into the bedroom and pushed you against a wall, his hands found the hem of your shirt and lifted it up and over your head throwing it to the floor beside you. He reached behind you and unhooked your bra quickly, you wiggled free of it and tossed it away for him. He looked at your breast with a dark look before leaning in and kissing around them, he nibbled at your nipple before kissing it and running his tongue over the both of them. 

"Oh god..." You moaned as your breathing grew heavier. Your fingers ran through his hair and raked his scalp gently before trying to get your fingers to work at his buttons of the dark purple dress shirt. Ben still pleasured your breast, one in his strong hand, the other in his wonderful mouth. You finally managed to get the shirt undone and he took a break long enough to slip it off and then hold you again long enough to lay you down on the bed. He unhooked his belt and whipped it off, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Your sat up and feverishly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them and his boxers off his hips quickly. He stood to remove them and climbed back over you, his kisses gracing your neck and collar bone before working his way down to your breast then your stomach to the waist of your cotton night shorts. His hand pushed up your thigh to the leg of the shorts and inside to your crotch, fingers dancing over it lightly. 

"You're already so wet my dear, you must have been thinking about me all day..." Ben said sexily causing you to bite your lower lip.   
"Have you?" He asked as he looks up to your eyes. You nod feverishly and try to buck your hips up towards him so he touched you harder.

"Mmm, someone's excited." He chuckled deeply as he slipped your panties to the side and rubbed your clit softly. You gasped when you felt him slip two of his long fingers into your moist hole. 

"Mmmmmm!" You cried out, you desperately needed him. Ben wasn't one to give in right away, he loved the tease of foreplay. You grabbed the bed covers and held tightly. Ben pulled out and hooked his fingers in your panties and shorts and pulled them down quickly as you raised your hips slightly. Your legs spread apart instinctively to allow Ben access to your sex. Ben leaned down and kissed your lower abdomen and trailed kisses to your clit, once there he sucked gently on it then kissed and flicked it with his tongue making you scream out and squirm. He held your hips down to the bed so you couldn't move much as he ravished you. 

"Ben! Ben!" You breathed. 

"You taste so sweet my darling..." He mumbled before slipping his tongue into you.

"Oh god..." You cried and moaned out pretty loud. He removed his tongue and slipped two fingers back into your tight pussy and fucked you fast and hard while he sucked and nibbled at your clit again, his eyes never left your face. One hand grabbed at your right breast and grazed your hard nipple. He could feel you tense up and knew your orgasm wasn't far off. 

"Come for me...come for me my love." He said in a hushed tone, it was enough to make your cum all over his face and hands.

"Oh god!! BEN!" You panted quickly as you arched your back and released. Your head came off the bed and crashed back down as you finished. 

"Ben. Ben..." You breathed quietly. 

"Shhh...my darling. You were amazing...are you ready for more?" His eyes soft with love and passion.

"Yes, oh god yes." Ben climbed between your legs and his hard cock rubbed against your still swollen clit. He took himself and teased a bit before guiding it to your entrance and looking back up to you for the go ahead. 

"Now, please Ben now!" You nodded quickly. He obliged and slipped into you slowly, your mouth stretched into a big O as you cried out in pain and pleasure, his long cock filled you up. He leaned back down to hover over you and kissed you lovingly a few times as you adjusted to his size. His slow pumping began, steady but gently at first. His pumps got faster after a few times and then fast and faster.

"Fuck.." He moaned.

"Harder!" You screamed.

"Yes yes...oh fuck yes." He growled as you pulled your legs up wider. He took both legs and slipped his arms under them placed his hands by your sides so your legs rested on him as he gained deeper access to you. 

"Oh fuck! Benedict!!" You cried out as he thrusted deeper and harder. He grew faster and faster, both of you cried each other's names and cruses. You tightened your walls around him and the friction of his pounding made you both reach orgasms at the same time, the force of each other's orgasm carried it a long ways. 

"Fuck!" Ben growled and grunted as he came.

"Benedict! Fuck, yes yes yes." You moaned and screamed. 

He collapsed onto you as he slid out and then rolled to your side. Your bare chests pressed up against each other, hearts pounding and gasping for air. Ben looked into your eyes and smiled before you both chuckled. 

"I hope you feel better darling...I love you so much." He breathed and kissed your nose. 

"Oh god you have no idea how much better I feel. I love you always Benedict." You both feel asleep in an embrace.


End file.
